


A Hand Drawing

by ucancallmeal



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucancallmeal/pseuds/ucancallmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU - Kendo doesn't come across the gang hanging out in the grass under the bridge, interrupting Rae and Finn being close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand Drawing

Rae sit up and took a sip of water from the bottle and tried not to make a face at her distaste of the water. 'I just want a beer', she thought as she swallowed. She groaned inwardly and lay back on the ground.

It was a lovely day out, the sun bright but not too warm. She and the gang were all hanging out in the grass under the bridge. The gang was drinking warm beer and listening to the tunes Finn put on boom box. He had just started a new song after grabbing a beer and headed towards Rae to sit. After taking a swig of beer, he draped his legs over hers and lay down next to her.

Rae felt a hitch in her stomach as she felt the contact of his legs on hers, his body very close to hers. Her hand was just barely touching his black denim covered thigh. 'I am so bloody close to his cock', she squealed in her head. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Rae could feel Finn shift on his back for a second, and the next thing she knew, his hand was right up against the edge of her hand. Rae froze, not knowing what to do. He was touching her! Alright, his hand was barely touching hers, but how could this happen by accident?! After a minute of mental panic, Rae decided not to do or say anything about the development. The next thing she knew, his fingers were slowly sliding under her palm, flipping it over, so her palm was face up. 'Oh….' she thought. 'He just wanted to speak to me'. She gave an audible sigh and opened her eyes up to the sky. She saw a cloud passing by and wondered what Finn wanted to say this time.

He started to write letters, very slowly, but she couldn't figure out what he was saying. After a few "letters", she realized with interest, that he was doodling on her palm.

Every exposed piece of flesh on her palm he drew upon was a fire in her belly. Her chest became tight and her breath quickened. He traced each of her fingers up and down, up and down. He tickled her wrist with his painting on her skin. She thought she might gasp or make a noise, so she bit her lip closed. After a minute of his drawing lazy loops, he placed his palm down to hers, experimentally lying against it. He left it there for a moment, letting her feel the weight of his palm. She felt him tap her pointer finger with his, as if to get her attention.

With an unfocused gaze, she shifted her head slowly to him.

Finn turned his head to meet her gaze and gave her his smirk of a smile.

"What yah thinkin about, Rae?"

Rae smirked back at him, "I'm thinking…how I'm going to tell you that you smell of B.O."

Finn laughed, "I'm sure you'll find something to say."

He took her hand in his hand suddenly, and laced their fingers together. Giving her hand a small squeeze, he looked back over to her and gave her a wink.

Rae took a deep breath and attempted to not jump him.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net back in 2013. Thought it should be here too. Hope you enjoyed it. Rae/Finn were my first OTP.


End file.
